Moonlit Diamond
by Erik's Princess
Summary: Having to flee Wizarding Britain after the war, the Malfoy family find themselves in a town named forks. Meanwhile Alice's visions aren't working properly and the Cullen's find themselves a new family member. DH/RH EmC/OC BS/EC maybe more pairings later.
1. Just starting out

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own anything from either twilight or Harry potter.

Second chances

Chapter one.

The war was done, finished, over and people where beginning to move on with their lives, however there were one family which couldn't. After the war, the Malfoy's reputation was nonexistent; they were constantly sneered at and disrespected. Lucius knew that he and his family would receive them but he honestly didn't believe that they: the Malfoy's, would be hindered so much in their daily lives, he couldn't leave the house because of death threats, Draco couldn't find work or go into education, they would take one look at him and with feigned politeness tell him that there were no vacancies. Poor Narcissa was missing her social functions and her hosting, and was becoming upset with the emptiness of the manor and her life. This is why Lucius found himself making his way to an obscure muggle pub in the Wiltshire countryside. Once there he pulled up a stool at the bar and ordered a beer feeling very awkward, he was glamoured which eased some of the discomfort away, however, he still didn't particularly relish spending any amount of company with muggles.

The door of the small pub creaked open and short black hair man stumbled though. He straighten his glasses then walked to the bar, Harry only saw a 5'8 olive skinned man of about 30 sitting there nursing a beer. Harry walked up to the man and said

"Excuse me, Have you seen a man about 6" high, with long, blonde hair, and super pale skin?"

"Yes, in the mirror every morning." Lucius drawled the tiniest amount frustration and exasperation seeping into his tone.

Harry jumped out of his skin as he heard the unmistakable aristocratic drawl coming from the unfamiliar mouth. Lucius sighed, stood and gestured for harry to do the same, and then walked to a table in the corner of the dark tavern. They sat and ordered another beer each.

"Thank you for meeting me Mr. Potter. I assume you know the reason for this meeting."

"Yes. And I know it has been for too long but please accept my thank you, for what you did ... for saving my life in the final battle." Harry said meekly.

"No need but think of it as reparation to you. We're even. You know, I still remember when Severus came made me see the light if you will." At the last sentence Lucius smirked and harry rolled his eyes

_Flashback_

"_SEVERUS! You're going to abandon the Death Eaters? Our Lord!? The cleanser of wizarding blood everywhere!?"_

"_By God Lucius, don't you get it yet? The Dark lord is a Godforsaken half blood. He's a megalomaniac, a psycho case. And he wants you dead! Can't you see why I'm telling you this? Draco would be without a father!" he screamed "And besides, I don't want you dead either. I, against my will, have become rather attached to you and your family. So just... just, think about what I've said alright. Now, I shall take my leave." Severus sulkily added _

_Then he left, leaving a distraught Lucius thinking about what he had just said._

_End flash back. _

"Sarcastic to the end, Did you ever find his body?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Harry solemnly shook his head and said no. He still felt guilty about how he had treated Snape, all the 20 years of spying and he died within the last hour. Figuratively shaking his head, Harry tried to move his thoughts to their original reason for the meeting.

"Right. So where do you want to go?" Harry said while taking a magical map from his back pack.

"Somewhere English speaking, a climate like England, wide open spaces." Said Lucius "and somewhere without magic. I think all of us need to get away from the magical community for a while, and besides we're going to have to get used to muggles somehow, I imagine." He added

"Well. America is probably a good option considering" Harry said while gesturing to the map. "Washington state maybe, they don't have much of a magical population according to this. And look there is town here with witches or wizards at all, and it's named Forks."

"Very well, Forks it is. You do know how Draco's going to react after he finds out we're moving to a place named after silverware, right?"

Harry laughed.

"Oh yes."

* * *

Rosaline sat on her white leather tub arm chair filing her nails.

'Well' she thought 'there's nothing better to do now Emmett's gone.'

She had been contemplating this for a while now, of course Emmett was still there physically but she felt miserable nonetheless. They had both known that they weren't mates, but when Emmett's suddenly ran though the baseball clearing, baseball in hand, and jumped upon Emmett, it hurt.

She wasn't jealous of the girl surprisingly, Meg was lovely, and even she could admit that. Bright and bubbly, kind of like Alice, but without the premonitions, she had long, rich, auburn hair which reached the small of her back, large, almond shaped eyes, and a small pink pouty mouth. Rosaline guessed Emmett finally had the perfect girl; she was always too tall for him. But it still hurt. Esme tried to cheer her up, typical Esme. But what she wanted was a mate of her own, someone who would be like her. A Narcissist, she knew she was, but she could afford to be; 5 ft 9 tall and having an hourglass figure to die for, she stunned all she came across.

She wanted a man who was an Adonis, not the beautification that came with all vampires, but a man who would have stunned her as a human. Not that she wanted a human. Weak, pathetic things, always making the 'family' move if they were suspicious of them, but that said, Rosaline was happy here. Sure it was cold, sure it was wet, but at least it had good food and they wouldn't sparkle, but the people; a necessary evil she thought.

Rosaline stood gracefully and waltzed out the door; on her way to the lounge she caught the rich honey scent of grizzly bear. Emmett was home with a renewed resolve she walked to the couch, yanked the remote out of Edward's strong hand and flicked through the channels. The rest of the family snapped their head towards her so quickly that if they were human they would have broken their necks, and stared at her with gaping mouths. She didn't bother giving them any attention and they soon continued on with whatever they were doing before.

Alice started dancing to her bedroom, when she had an abrupt vision. She saw a clumsy, brown eyed, brunette who seemed quite sweet and a viciously tongued, striking blonde who was almost as pale as they were. It was strange though, she thought, that she couldn't gain more than a faint showing of who they were. Confused; she put them to the back of her mind and assumed they were the new students coming to Forks High next week.

* * *

A/N: Very first fan fic. Constructive criticism gladly accepted. Review Please... XD

Don't expect quick updates, but I will try my best. : )

Bye. Danni.


	2. Moving out and on

A/N: Thank you to all who added me to faves, alerts, or for reviewing.

They made me smile. XD

Also sorry for the wait; my GCSEs took centre stage unfortunately

It had been a few months after the war had ended and Draco malfoy was pissed. It wasn't his fault that that megalomaniac fool existed yet; he was treated as if he created him and pulled the marionette strings. He couldn't get work which was the thing that annoyed him most; he got O's on all his catch up N.E.W.T.S and received the highest mark in potions since Professor Snape, but no, all of that effort was worthless. First he applied to be a Potions Master apprentice; however, he got turned down with a condescending letter from the board who handled the Masters apprenticeship saying he should try again next time. Draco was arrogant, he knew, but he was certain he should have got it; after all he did get highest mark in Potions for Twenty years or so. He sent letters demanding explanation but after three letters with no reply, he gave up.

Then, he applied for regular wizarding university courses and theses were more direct in saying they didn't want a death eater studying there, so he returned to the manor. Bored out of his skull he even considered heading into muggle London but he couldn't bring himself to do it, although he was less ignorant of their technology he still didn't particularly like them, he was still a pure blood after all.

Reason; he was infuriated when his father told him they would be living in a muggle town in America. Okay, America wasn't too bad, they had shopping malls galore but it was the 'small muggle town' thing he couldn't get. Why not New York? At least there, there was Macy's and Bloomingdale's, Broadway even. But no. They had to go to a backwater town in the middle of fucking nowhere, which had no culture and was probably filled with typical 'OMG. 'Your British accent is amazing. You're so hot.' American.

'Joy.'

Draco pinched his brow in frustration.

"And tell we why are we going to a place with zero magic, Father?" he asked in upmost apathy.

This time it was Narcissa replying "Look sweetie, we have to okay? We can't stay in Britain, you must know that. And for why we are going to Forks? The Americans know of the war and our connection so we are going somewhere with no magic. It might even be only for another year or so." By this point Lady Malfoy was breaking down "I can't stay here with all the scorn. I don't even care that we have to stay with muggles. But please understand while we're doing this."

Narcissa started to weep on the sofa; So Lucius took over.

"Son. It has been hard on all of us; give it a try, for your mother." "Oh, and you're going to school there when term starts. Muggle School, so please, try not insulting everyone."

With that Lucius took Narcissa gently by the arm and swept out of the door.

Draco turned his head towards the closing door, and then slammed his head against the sofa back while groaning.

'Urg. Why can he always make me feel like an arse?'

Bella was packing; she was going to be moving to Washington to stay with her Dad tomorrow. It wasn't that she didn't love him but, she really didn't like forks. It was so cold and wet, not to mention it was always awkward speaking with her father. Bella had always thought they were two similar for their own good sometimes.

Bella was quiet, awkward, and, in her own words, rather socially stunted. She thought her looks were average, her dark chocolate eyes didn't smoulder like smoke, or burn with intensity, they were normal eyes abet quite large on her petite face, her hair was a rather familiar story.

Bella turned back to her suitcase and sighed, there wasn't much in there. Arizona was so warm it was rather impossible to buy cold weather clothing so she and her mother decided it would be best just to buy a new wardrobe.

She heard a knock on her door and called for her mum to enter, it was always her mother, she liked Phil but they were rather distant. Typical step father – step daughter relationship she supposed.

"Hey honey, are you packed, cause you should really get some sleep." Renee was rather subdued in comparison to her normal bubbly persona.

"Yeah mum, I'm done." Bella replied realising she was actually quite sleepy.

"Okay." Her mum spoke while leaving, she stopped at the door way and turned.

"I'm really gunna miss you, you do know that right? "

"Yeah mum. I know." Bella smiled sleepily.

The door closed and Renee's footsteps could be heard quieting, Bella got ready for bed and turned into her pillow.


	3. Terminal Interim

**Right. I deserve a massive slap, I know and i have no excuse other than i just started to hate both hp and twilight. not great for this story. But i tried and here it is. chapter 3. I'm gunna try and not make it another years wait for another chapter but i'm awful at updating so... sorry if i fail.**

**And i know this chapter is only a crappy 900 and something words but i'm trying. :/**

* * *

Draco looked at the manor, his childhood paradise and more recently his jail cell, it seemed to him amazing how much a place could change The place was in utter disrepair, the whole building tainted black as coal, the once fine oak delicately detailing the face of the mansion burnt away. His father was right, this place wasn't home anymore. Draco turned away and walked down the now rickety steps to the shiny black Porsche waiting.

The car journey took just under 2 hours when Lucius drove. He still didn't like muggles much, but some of their inventions to get around were simply wonderful. They reached Heathrow airport far within the appropriate 3 hour time slot usually required when driving from Wiltshire.

Draco felt magic emanating through his bones. The magical entrance to the airport was close. In all honesty it wasn't that different to the muggle one, just quicker, a lot quicker. And no luggage allowance limit… well everything could be shrunk couldn't it?

His father stared though the reinforced glass, his expression pensive. This is what they had to do? Flee? Run away?

But maybe it was for the best, getting away from the persecution. Draco could get a job and some interaction with others his age, besides the no magic thing could only be a blessing now couldn't it?

It only took them a few minutes to board, the security systems being very different in the magical 'terminal 4.75'; Draco had always thought it a bit stupid, the wizarding numbering system but it was a quirk of the wizarding world and one he was going to miss. He sighed, apart from the Malloy villa in the south of France Draco had never left the UK, never been on a plane. 'Too muggle, ha how ironic' he thought.

Narcissa graciously took her bed like seat and tried to make herself comfortable. Here she was, on a muggle aeroplane preparing to fly without a broom across the deep azure of the Atlantic Ocean to a new and completely unknown life. Sighing she contemplated her journey to this point. A mere six months ago they were prisoners in their own home, trapped and tormented, forced to watch the family home desecrated by the most vile acts; she couldn't even walk into the dining room any more.

She mutely listened to the safety warnings, the captain's greeting and tried to calm her nerves by gripping her husband's hand. A very pretty woman strolled down the aisle and stopped in front of her.

"Excuse me madam, could you please buckle your belt, the plane is ready to take off." The brunette smiled genially at the beautiful blonde woman seated before her.

Narcissa jumped and snapped her head up to lady,

"I'm sorry, of course." She replied slightly flustered. The hostess smiled again and moved on to the other customers.

Once sure the woman was out of her shot and she herself was recovered Lucius' wife turned to her husband,

"You know dear," she said looking after the woman "I don't think living with muggles is going to be so hard."

* * *

Rolling her eyes she wandered through the halls of folks high alone. Meg was with Emmett and the rest of the family was in lesson. This was usually her alone time with Emmett during the day, her peace, her breakaway from the delicious scent of sweet blood that always lingered in the air.

But she was alone.

Smirking she remembered the day it was Meg walking on Emmett's arm instead of her; two kids fainted at the sight. Rosaline strode down the hall, her 4 inch heels clicking incessantly on the linoleum flooring; wandering outside she reached her Red BMW M3 Convertible and slid in. Turning on the radio she jacked up the sound until the seats shook and just sat.

Thinking.

She didn't love Emmett so why was this so hard? It wasn't like she had never gone through this separation before. Her thoughts drifted to her ex fiancée, why couldn't she ever get it right? Darkening golden eyes became more crystalline as she felt tears that would never come threaten to flood her perfect face. Could she never find love? Her fiancée raped her and left her for dead, then she was brought over as an companion to a vampire she could barely put up with for over a decade, and then feeling compassionate she brought over a big, strong, hulking man whom she thought could be hers but no, she couldn't compare when his mate came along. So alone she was.

The passenger seat door creaked open and as distracted with her thoughts she was she didn't realise who had entered until he spoke.

"You'll find someone eventually you know." Said the copper haired boy settling down next to the blonde.

"Just like you'll find someone?" she replied bitterly. " just give it up Edward, we're meant to be alone."

Edward sighed and flopped back into lush leather of the seat. "Look rose, I know… I know it feels like that sometimes but we will find someone, I know you will, you're gorgeous."

Rosaline snorted, no one needed to tell her that, she already knew she was divine. So she just sat and continued to ignore her brother, she began filing her nails when she heard her companion sigh wearily and open the door,

"Soon Rose. You will find somebody. I know it" The door clicked shut; she let head fall against the plush leather. Could Edward be right? Hopeless romantic he was. She wanted to believe it so much, to trust her first sibling but it was so hard.

Her eye caught the time blinking on the dash, time for class. She straightened up, brushed her hair and schooled her emotionless face.

No. one bitch rule: Show no weakness.

* * *

**So... a review would be nice. even if it is to berate me. i'll accept those too.**


	4. Cart Crash

**Well, It wasn't a year this time. :)**

**And it's slightly longer this time. No Rosalie though, school either next chapter or chapter after.**

**Update: I've rejigged This chapter a bit. Draco a bit more acerbic but still reasonably friendly. Hope you like :)  
**

* * *

'Wow'

Was his first thought, swiftly followed by

'Oh my god, this was the house we're to be staying in?'

It was small, for Malfoy's standards anyway. For normal people it was still a mansion, Addams family esque. Rich oak paneling lined the outer walls, the brick between painted a serpentine olive. Beautiful …for a muggle place anyway.

Narcissa was slightly more positive…

"Oh darling" she squealed hugging her husband, "it's beautiful, and not too far from town. I'm so glad we decided to come here."

Lucius turned his lips up just slightly. His wife was finally smiling again. He could learn to enjoy it here if she was happy, only for his family, somehow he didn't think his son would be won over so quickly.

"Father, it's tiny."

Nope, defiantly not.

"Come on, son, work with us here," Lucius' resigned tone seeped down into Draco's conscience and the younger sighed, resigning himself to shut up and get on with it. Pledging however that if his room was red that he would scream until his parents gave in and glamoured the walls green. He thought that was perfectly fair, after all even though he was no longer a slytherin, he still had the slytherin pride and would not stand a crimson room.

Following his parents into the house, he calmed slightly, he didn't know what but this place, it was just so odd, and goose bumps littered his arms because of it. The house was somewhat acceptable inside, emerald walls with black and silver panelling, Father must have thought ahead he surmised. His feet tapped on beautiful oak floors and climbed the fine staircase. Reaching the room to which his parents directed him Draco slowly creaked the door open; just like home. Seeming that his parents had taken the liberty to practically duplicate his room from the manor, his bone weary body hit the mattress, and he slept.

…

It was 6 when the blonde boy was finally shaken awake by his amused mother,

"Honestly Draco, Go get dressed and be down stairs in 5 minutes."

She left the room shaking her head with mirth; her son on the other hand was barely coping with being abruptly awoken from his peaceful slumber. Pinching his eyes together he stretched and yawned, wandering over to his wardrobe he hoped to god that he his clothing was in the drawers.

It was, and he was downstairs with a minute to spare, his mother scaring him slightly with the slightly maniacal, excited look that stretched her features.

…

That was how he found himself on the other side of town in the local shop.

The grocery store was pretty empty by this time, the bright strip lights bleaching out everything in sight, particularly his skin. Sighing in contempt he chucked a net bag of apples in the cart,

'Mother must be mad' she thought sending me on this plebeian trip. Looking on the list his mother gave him he sighed again. Honestly what did his mother want cranberries for?

He heard the almighty crash before he felt it.

"Oh god, I 'm so sorry, oh I'm so clumsy. Oh gosh…"

He bit his acid tongue down as he saw the bumbling girl's blushing face turned down in embarrassment. Sighing in contempt, Draco asked the girl if she was alright, having no idea why he wasn't ripping her a new one for bumping into him and mussing his clothes. The girl raised her bright red face in surprise, and he could at last she her features, her bottomless brown eyes were the same deep shade as her coffee toned hair which fell just short of the small of her back. The gentle wave of her hair softened further her already delicate face so much so the shark like smirk on the boy's face involuntarily diminished to a very slightly warmer one.

"You're English?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation

"I'll assume I'll be hearing that at school at lot then." His drawled tone was apathetic but held a lilt of cruel amusement.

"Yes probably, but I haven't started yet, just moved from Arizona." The girl replied oblivious to his tone, God he thought, the heat would fry him like bacon.

"Oh."

An awkward moment rested on the girl for a few seconds until Bella realized she hadn't even introduced herself.

"I'm Bella by the way, Bella swan." She smiled

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He returned rather acidic.

"Oh, that sounds so out of the ordinary, How come you…"

Bella has started chatting to the blonde boy so the two teens began to follow each other around the store talking about life... well Bella was; Draco was more... trying to keep polite interest. Apart from being very quiet about the specifics of his rather 'exotic' schooling he was being strangely open with this young muggle; He was talking to her after all. He had already found out that he was what they considered a senior in the states, whilst Bella was a junior, and Bella was currently chatting about the Biology she found awfully dull, If he was perfectly honest Draco thought it sounded a bit like herbology which was a good thing. He did find it strange though, to find someone he didn't feel like glaring at constantly,even he could admit this girl was more interesting than Pansy wittering on. He did miss her though, and Crabbe and Goyle. Rest his soul, the big lumbering idiot.

He could see this girl as an acquaintance though, 'Ha, who would have thought; Granger would be so proud.' His inner self smirked at the thought.

After paying, which was a rather interesting experience, it took him five about a minute to realize there was no chip and pin like there was in the UK, and then struggled to work out how to swipe the card, but eventually after some stifled giggles from his new friend and a very 'helpful' shop assistant they managed to leave, Draco wheeling around 6 bags and carrying a receipt with a strange looking phone number written across the back.

The amusing self moving doors opened to reveal a downpour that rivaled a Weasley twin storm in a teacup torrent.

His face droped.

'Great, just great I'm going to have to wait around in this shit for ages'

The wonderful father he was Lucius had offered to pick Draco up but rather forgot to realize that you really couldn't apparate a car into a full car park, so a twenty minute wait faced the now huffy teen.

"What's up? Hate the rain" Bella asked quite amused "cause if you do you're kind of screwed… although shouldn't you be use to it, living in England as all?"

Sighing with an exasperated expression on his face Draco chuckled lowly.

"Nah, it's just I have to wait here for an utter age as Father has decided he will pick me up only after I call him, and well we live a good 20 minutes away." stupid, typical ... ugh!

Bella looked down for a few moments,

"I'll take you. You live on the old Northbrook Estate don't you?"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and suspicion, from her generosity, (what silly person would offer a lift to a near stranger?) yes, but how did she know where he lived?

She laughed again.

"Oh come on, I've been here for like four days and even I've picked up the buzz about a family moving there. That place has been abandoned since before my dad was born. So, do you want a lift?"

Shaking his head, he nodded and helped Bella put her bags in the boot, they slammed their doors and she revved the ignition.

As she drove he began to think about back home, they never would have treated him so, by the end of it all the family was being sneered and his mother was driven to tears.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad...

* * *

**A review would be nice. :)**


End file.
